Generally, a drum type washing machine broadly includes a cabinet defining an exterior appearance of the washing machine, a tub mounted in the cabinet and configured to receive wash water therein, and a drum rotatably mounted in the tub. The drum is provided at an inner peripheral surface thereof with a plurality of lifters. The lifters function to lift and drop laundry during rotation of the drum, allowing the laundry to be washed through tumbling. The washing machine performs, e.g., washing, rinsing, dehydrating, and drying operations.
Once a washing process (here, “washing process” includes a series of washing, rinsing, dehydrating, and drying operations, and is distinguished from the washing operation that is carried out to remove contaminants from laundry) is completed, a user pulls washed laundry out of the drum.
In this case, it may often be observed that the laundry tends to one side or clumps together. Large articles of laundry may be easily pulled out because they are easily distinguishable from each other. However, small articles of laundry, such as socks, may often become trapped between different kinds of laundries or be placed on the lifters. Therefore, to pull out the small articles of laundry, the user may inconveniently manually rotate the drum by grasping the lifters.